Nostalgic Feeling of Remorse
by simplicityyyx3
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have a dramatic heart-to-heart regarding their past as they finally confront each other about their hurt feelings after their breakup years ago.


**---X---**

** A/N- Hello Everyone! ****This is my first story ever! (Well first published story) I hope you all enjoy it. Its a one-shot piece and its all about Brucas**** and their confrontation about their hurt feelings from the past. Enjoy!  
**

**---X--- **

**Nostalgic Feeling of Remorse**

Lucas was sitting on the couch idly thinking about his youth, distanced from the party. Absent-mindedly looking back at his past, his relationship with Peyton which has strived for years. And now finally, they were ready to wed and have a baby. It was Haley's and Nathan's wedding anniversary party at their home. It was a small gathering, consisted of no more then twenty guests. He kept glancing at his wife to be. She was standing next to Haley across the room, happy as can be. Her face was glowing with bliss. She was completely content with her wedding with Lucas arriving soon as well as their first born.

Brooke came over to Lucas holding a drink in her hand. She sat next to him looking all pretty and crossed her legs. "Congratulations daddy-to-be" Brooke said in cheerful voice.

Lucas chuckled. "Thank you Brooke. Peyton looks happy, doesn't she." His eyes were still at Peyton across the room.

"She really does, Luke. You make her happy."

Lucas laughs and turns to Brooke. "At least that's someone, huh."

Brooke looks at Lucas puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucas looks into Brooke's eyes, suddenly saddened. He quickly changes the subject. "You look nice Brooke." Lucas stole a glimpse at Brooke who was looking gorgeous in her black strapless mini.

Brooke chuckled. "Thanks Luke…you look nice too" She turned to look at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"So, you and Julian, huh? How did _that _happen?" Lucas asked nonchalantly.

Brooke laughs and looks away from Lucas. "I know, its may be sudden…or just unexpected. But, he's just a really great guy. Brooke stared at Julian who was her date to the party. He was also across the room speaking to Nathan and laughing. Julian glances at Brooke and gives her the most tender smile, she smiles back at him and she closes her eyes momentarily as her heart melts.

Lucas follows Brooke's gaze to Julian. "He's a nice guy, Julian. He really is Brooke. I'm glad you found someone."

"Yeah, thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Hey eyes were still on Julian. "I'm happy Luke, _he_ makes me happy."

"I'm happy to know that you are happy Brooke. I know its something I couldn't do for you."

Brooke slowly turns to Lucas. "Don't say that." She said quietly. "You did make me happy, more then you'd ever know. When I was with you…" She started to choke. "You gave me a lot Lucas, you taught me how to love. I didn't know how to before I met you."

Lucas looked into Brooke piercing green eyes. He stared into them without saying a single word. That look he gave her, every woman desires to be looked at the way Lucas was looking at Brooke. The moment became subtle and platonic. He clenched his jaw as if he was holding back passion and yearn. She looked into his eyes and can see a sense of grief or sorrow. Something had just happened to Lucas. They looked into each others eyes thinking _what have we done. _It was still there, them. It would always be there between them no matter what.

She smiled at him and looked away facing Julian, trying to fight back tears.

"Where did we go wrong Brooke?" Lucas said almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Brooke got startled and faced Lucas.

"What happened to us? How did things end up the way they did?"

"I…don't know Luke. It all happens for a reason. Don't question it"

Lucas looked away shaking his head. He started rubbing his eyes with his hands covering his face as though he was tired. In reality he was feeling a some sort of remorse.

"Did you think our life would become like this?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Like what? Happy? Yeah that's what I hoped for.." Brooke said jokingly.

"No, that's not what I meant, you know what I meant. I meant why couldn't we be happy together?"

"We _are _happy together, Luke. Don't you get it? You have been wanting to be with Peyton forever and now your dream is coming true and I'm happy for you and you…"

"But why aren't _we _happy together?" Lucas was raising his voice a little.

"Just because. Because we cant, you are in love with Peyton…"

Before Brooke could finish, Lucas got up and stormed out the room and stepped outside. Brooke looked around her to see if anyone noticed, luckily nobody did as they carried on with conversating with others. Brooke looks down and sucked her teeth and then slowly got up and followed after Lucas.

He was standing there with his arms shoved in his pockets as he looked down kicking rocks with his foot. He was standing in Haley's driveway looking up at the sky, jaw clenched.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you Luke?" Brooke yelled from behind.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Lucas yelled back.

"Why are you shouting?" Brooke's voice came down to a normal level.

"It's just the whole baby thing, with the wedding approaching. I just been really confused."

"Lucas, stop." Brooke cried out.

"Do _you_ have any idea how many nights I stayed up wondering why the hell you set me free? _Why_ you couldn't just stay with me?!"

"Stop it." Brooke demanded.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." Lucas continued.

"I said stop it, not here." Brooke insisted . She was clearly upset.

"I cant hold it back any longer Brooke!" Lucas took two steps back. "I need you to know how hurt I was."

"How hurt _you_ were?!" Brooke yelled. "Are you kidding me right now Lucas?! I have waited and longed to be with you! I swear as God being witness, those letters were proof!"

"I know, Brooke. I know that you had no choice then but to let me go, but…"

"It's over, Luke." Brooke interrupted.

There was long pause as these long-departed lovers stared into each others piercing eyes. Few feet away from each other.. All these emotions were flying out of their hearts. Heartache was resurfacing. It was all happening again. It were all coming back to her.

Lucas started shaking his head. "It's not over…It will never be over."

That killed her. She closed her eyes as her heart was in flickering pain. She wrapped her arm around her while her tears kept falling. Lucas slowly walked over to Brooke. He took his hands and gently held on to Brooke's face, wiping her tears with his thumb.

He half smiled tenderly. "Pretty girl." He whispered.

At that very instant, Brooke skin began to melt while Lucas held her face giving her that benevolent smile. She heard nothing and could see nothing. All she did was what her heart was reaching for, what her heart desired. Brooke grabbed on to Lucas' face when she reached over and kissed his moist lips. It was a short but a heartfelt kiss. It was nostalgic to the same kiss they shared after Brooke gave Lucas her letters. Upon remembering this Brooke backed away.

"Lucas…" She was crying hard now.

They looked at each other eyes again, remembering the past.

"This is wrong." She continued. "We cant do this." She started walking away, back into the house.

"Why not? It isn't too late." Lucas cried.

"I cant do this to Peyton, I wont. Lucas what are you doing? You know this isn't right. We cant do this again!"

Lucas started to realize the wrong in this. He didn't want to do this to Peyton. He was going to be a father, he didn't want to mess it all up. Suddenly Lucas came to his senses.

"Brooke…I'm sorry." Lucas whispered.

"For what? Causing the pain that you did long time ago or reopening old wounds right now?" She whispered back.

Lucas shrugged. "For all of it."

"Where is all this coming from Lucas? This was buried long time ago." There were lumps of tears dripping down Brooke's face. Her eyes in anguish because of the nostalgic feeling in her stomach.

"It's always been in my heart Brooke. I just couldn't take it anymore." Lucas waited before continuing. "I think." Lucas paused. "I think I may still love you."

Brooke looked at Lucas without any emotion. "Bury it."

Lucas looked down, jaw clenched.

"I'm in a good place right now, Luke. Julian doesn't deserve this, and neither does Peyton. You guys are having a baby. Its not fair to them." Her eyes were swelling up.

Lucas nodded, his hands on his hips. He looked at her helplessly in exhaustion of their confrontation. "So this means…" Lucas started.

"We have to pretend this never happened." She stated. It killed her, every word. But she had to do what was right for both of them.

"Okay." Lucas agreed.

Brooke half smiled, her heart was breaking, shattering, tearing. She wiped her tears and turned her back on Lucas and started to walk away.

"I'll always be here Brooke." Lucas said from behind. "Waiting."

Brooke stopped. "I know." She said so quietly he could barely hear her.

Brooked walked inside and went over to Julian, pretending nothing happened. Lucas walked in the room shortly after she did and went over to Peyton. That night, an old flame erupted. Even if it killed them to do it, but they had to ignore it, keep it a secret, and live the rest of their life with insufferable remorse.

**---X---**

** I hoped you all liked it! Please review, they will be appreciated. Thank you for reading. Bye :D  
**


End file.
